


Downpour

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Rain Sex, Romance, Sensation Play, non-body fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water, it seems, isn't merely for bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

Rain, coming down in steady sheets, slick and cool. To most, an irritation or an inconvenience. To some, a danger to be feared.

To them, euphoria.

She gasps against his mouth, feeling his body pulse against hers. He's so hard and hot inside her, he whispers her name against her breast as he thrusts. She leans more into the cave's rocky exterior, her legs locked around his hips.

For Katara, water is something to bend, but when it comes down like this she's more than content to simply let it. At times like this it's not a weapon, but an element to bask in.

His robes lie on the ground with her pants, her sarong clings to her like a second skin. Her soaked hair, plastered to her shoulders and neck. A particularly deep thrust brushes the base of him against her clit and she shrieks to the skies, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm almost there, Aang...!"

"Me too. Let's get there together," he whispers, his tongue rasping against the fabric covering her nipple. He thrusts again, hitting both her clit and that spot within her, and in an instant her vision bursts into light; he cries her name and the rain pours harder, drawing out the climax.

He pulls out of her when it's over, leaning against her chest. Katara smiles, pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

"I love rainy days," she whispers. "You told them we'd be out for the day, right?"

"Yeah, I told them we'd be practicing our bending," Aang chuckles. "And the rain's not supposed to stop until tonight."

"Perfect." She kisses him again, driving her tongue into his mouth. He's already hardening against her again, and she opens her legs to him. He sinks into her, and they begin the dance once more.


End file.
